


Drive me mad

by mapi_littleowl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapi_littleowl/pseuds/mapi_littleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il <a href="http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1259176.html">P0rn Fest VI</a> su <a href="http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/">Fanfic Italia</a> con il prompt: "Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, In ginocchio"</p>
<p>
  <i>Steve preme le spalle contro il muro e geme, gli occhi frementi sotto le palpebre abbassate, il respiro erratico. Una delle sue mani si sposta dal suo sostegno e veleggia in avanti, verso il basso fino a che i polpastrelli non incontrano i capelli corti e leggermente umidi di Tony che, in ginocchio davanti a lui, sta facendo tutto il possibile per mandarlo fuori di testa.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive me mad

Steve preme le spalle contro il muro e geme, gli occhi frementi sotto le palpebre abbassate, il respiro erratico. Una delle sue mani si sposta dal suo sostegno e veleggia in avanti, verso il basso fino a che i polpastrelli non incontrano i capelli corti e leggermente umidi di Tony che, in ginocchio davanti a lui, sta facendo tutto il possibile per mandarlo fuori di testa.  
Steve rinsalda la presa sui suoi capelli, posando la mano dietro alla sua nuca e Tony solleva leggermente il viso, la punta della lingua premuta contro il labbro inferiore; una sottile striscia di saliva unisce le labbra di Tony al pene quasi completamente eretto di Steve, il quale non appena abbassa lo sguardo per guardare se ne pente immediatamente. _Troppo stimolante_.  
Tony sorride. «Ti piace?»  
 _Ma secondo te?_ «Sì.»  
«Bene,» risponde Tony con un sorriso soddisfatto, e poi si porta nuovamente verso di lui, la lingua tesa in avanti per accarezzare la carne calda e fremente dell'altro. Steve inspira violentemente e quasi istintivamente preme la mano contro la testa di Tony, costringendolo a venire più avanti. Tony lo lascia fare e apre di più le labbra, facendo scorrere la lingua per tutta la sua lunghezza, dalla base alla punta, soffermandosi di quando in quando per tracciare segni invisibili o per seguire la linea di una vena in evidenza. Si ferma poi sulla punta, muovendo la lingua in piccoli cerchi concentrici che si chiudono sulla sommità, dove Tony può già raccogliere le prime gocce del suo seme.  
Si stacca un momento per leccarsi le labbra emettendo un suono che Steve riesce a definire solamente incensurabile e poi preme la guancia contro la coscia tornita e muscolosa di Steve, il naso a pochi centimetri di distanza dai suoi peli pubici.  
Steve gli carezza la nuca flettendo le dita e Tony sorride, lasciandogli un bacio sulla pelle nuda della gamba. Poi gliene lascia un altro, e un altro ancora, scorrendo con le labbra verso il suo inguine, il suo membro che freme alla sola aspettativa di un contatto e a Steve scappa un gemito dalla mascella serrata.  
«Dio santo, Tony...»  
Tony si raddrizza sistemandosi più comodamente sui calcagni e gli stringe la base del pene tra il pollice, l'indice e il medio, tenendolo in posizione mentre si avvicina, socchiude la bocca e avvolge le labbra attorno alla punta, cominciando lentamente - troppo, _troppo_ lentamente - ad ingoiarlo, facendolo scorrere sulla lingua e il palato, i denti ben lontani dalla sua carne.  
Steve geme più forte, afferrando più saldamente i suoi capelli nel pugno e Tony va più avanti, più che può, fino a che non sfiora le proprie dita con le labbra. Resta lì un momento, lottando contro gli spasmi della sua gola, e poi comincia a muoversi, senza fretta, scivolando su di lui avanti e indietro lasciandosi dietro uno spesso strato di saliva che a contatto con l'aria fa quasi tremare Steve.  
Tony appoggia l'altra mano sulla gamba di Steve e prende a muoversi più in fretta, dapprima senza nemmeno usare la lingua, come se lo stesse semplicemente masturbando con la sua bocca e poi stringe le labbra, soffermando sui punti più sensibili che fanno inarcare Steve e lo fanno gemere.  
Steve si sente andare a fuoco. Tutto il suo corpo è attraversato da una scarica elettrica che gli fa affluire sangue verso il basso e tremare le ginocchia, e si trova a lottare contro l'impulso di muovere il bacino in avanti, di farlo scattare verso la bocca di Tony per andare più a fondo, più in profondità. Tony stringe e allarga le labbra ad un ritmo regolare mentre si muove avanti e indietro e usa la lingua per ottenere più frizione, colpendo i punti più sensibili mano a mano che scivola attorno a lui.  
Steve è grosso e duro e pulsante, abbastanza da riempirlo quasi completamente, rendendogli difficile immagazzinare aria - ma non è importante, perché se proprio deve soffocare non esiste modo migliore che farlo attorno all'uccello di Capitan America.  
Tony lo stimola ancora un po' con le labbra e con la lingua, rubandogli degli altri gemiti e dei grugniti bassi e gutturali che gli escono direttamente dalla pancia, e poi getta ogni pretesa e comincia a scorrere ancora più velocemente, a prenderlo ancora di più, cercando di superare i propri limiti per farlo arrivare fino in fondo alla sua bocca, quasi in gola, lasciando cadere la mano che teneva stretta a lui e quasi affondando il naso nei suoi peli pubici.  
Steve urla, la testa gettata all'indietro e la bocca spalancata, la mano sulla testa dell'altro artigliata ai suoi capelli. Tony sa che è un azzardo, che non riuscirà a prenderlo così ancora per molto, ma ne vale la pena. Oh, se ne vale la pena.  
Tony inspira dal naso con forza, assimilando il suo odore di cotone e sapone, e poi riprende a muoversi ancora più velocemente, cercando di prenderlo il più possibile mentre si spinge in avanti, ingoiandolo quasi del tutto.  
Steve chiude gli occhi e ansima, fremendo, mentre inconsciamente comincia a muovere il bacino, avanti e indietro, via via sempre più velocemente mano a mano che il ritmo di Tony aumenta, e presto si trova a spingere contro di lui, dentro di lui, affondando nella sua bocca bollente che lo riceve senza nemmeno un briciolo di resistenza.  
Tony posa entrambe le mani più saldamente contro le cosce di Steve e rilassa la mascella, lasciando che sia l'altro a spingere contro di lui, a dettare il suo ritmo, a scopargli la bocca esattamente come avrebbe fatto se l'avesse preso da dietro.  
 _Dio_. Tony l'avrebbe sentito per giorni. Ogni volta che avrebbe aperto la bocca avrebbe sentito una fitta e si sarebbe ricordato di questo momento, di come Steve sta spingendo furiosamente dentro di lui - e il sangue prende ad affluirgli verso il basso, facendogli premere l'erezione che sta cominciando a montare contro la patta dei pantaloni.  
Steve gli porta una mano sotto il mento, stringendogli la mascella tra le dita e Tony non riesce a non gemere, sbuffando aria dal naso. Steve ha gli occhi chiusi, la bocca stretta in una linea dura, così concentrato in quello che sta facendo che il suo stesso orgasmo lo prende alla sprovvista.  
Viene quasi con violenza, improvvisamente, svuotandosi direttamente nella bocca di Tony prima di rendersi conto di quello che sta facendo; allora scatta indietro, uscendo giusto in tempo perché uno spruzzo di sperma finisca sul viso di Tony, sparso sulla sua guancia.  
Steve espira profondamente, rilassando le spalle contro la parete mentre fa scorrere un dito sul viso dell'altro. «Scusa,» borbotta, carezzandogli il viso e Tony sorride, sfiorandogli il pollice con la punta della lingua.  
«Per il prossimo futuro, ricordati che non ho problemi ad ingoiare. Nemmeno un mezzo problema. Sì?»  
Steve ride scuotendo il capo. «Me ne ricorderò,» dice, già consapevole che la prossima volta sarebbe finita esattamente allo stesso modo, e poi si china per sollevare Tony da terra, afferrandolo sotto le braccia e rimettendolo in piedi senza alcuna fatica.  
Tony si passa la manica della maglietta che ha indosso sul viso per ripulirsi e poi si fa scivolare la lingua sulle labbra, un sorrisino soddisfatto sul viso. «Mh. So di te,» sussurra, avvicinandosi a Steve che non perde un secondo per infilargli la lingua tra le labbra.  
«Whoa, whoa, whoa,» ride Tony appena si separano per riprendere fiato. «Qualcuno qui è piuttosto entusiasta, mh?»  
Steve gli stringe i fianchi e lo bacia di nuovo, spingendolo verso il centro della stanza. «Tu non sei ancora venuto,» sussurra, premendo il bacino contro il suo per far scappare un gemito a Tony.  
«No, infatti. Come hai intenzione di rimediare?»  
Steve lo spinge contro il letto e lo fa stendere, scivolando sopra di lui e sistemandosi a carponi. «Ho un paio di idee,» annuncia, cominciando a sfilare la maglietta dell'altro, e la risata di Tony viene ingoiata da un bacio profondo e bollente. Un bacio da fargli tremare le ginocchia.


End file.
